Love is like the Ocean Tide
by Torture Rack Cloud
Summary: A sweet little Digmon romance. A Sorato, Michi, and Takari all in one! Enjoy! Review please!


**__**

Love is Like the Ocean Tide

**__**

THIS FIC IS SORT OF LIKE 3 FICS IN 1. IT IS A SORATO, A MICHI, AND A TAKARI. ENJOY! THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH APOCLYMON.

*Writer's Point of View*

Yamato "Matt" Ishida was pondering. He was thinking about the wind, and it's splendor. He was interrupted by his "friend" so to speak, Sora Takenouchi. They were far from being lovers, but Matt hoped that that would be true, someday, somehow.

*Matt's Point of View*

"Hi Sora!" I said, sprinting over to her side. She was so beautiful with her hair so long and soft. "Hey Matt!" she said to me, smiling her biggest smile. I was tongue-tied, as I usually am around girls who I think "like" me or who I "like". Before, I had no interest in Sora. But that was then…..this is now……..

*Writer's Point of View*

Taichi Kamiya. Spunky. Energetic. Crazed. All words to describe him. But Tai……he was……unique. That was obvious, at least to his friend, Mimi. She was walking down the sidewalk one day, as was Tai. "Hey Tai!" she said. "Mimi! Hi!" Tai said, blushing as he kicked rocks into a sewer.

*Tai's Point of View*

From where I'm standing, Mimi looks extremely attractive. I've never seen her without her cowgirl hat on. Oh, I love her eyes too. Blue, caring looking. And she's spunky, too! I like that! Everyone says me and Mimi are perfect for each other. I agree. I really like her a lot! I think I love her, in fact. Wonder how she feels?

*Mimi's Point of View*

"How are you, Tai?" I said, fishing around in my purse to hide my red face. "Fine." Tai said, smiling. I could tell his face was red too. He looked like a tomato. He's cute, you know. I'm surprised I actually find him attractive! I remember that time when we were dating-data, rather. I AM too young to date, but…..I really wish I weren't. I'm sure Tai-hee hee…..TAICHI and I would have great fun….wait a minute! I guess I can date at 14…….I'm 14, right? Yeah, I am…..

*Writer's Point of View*

Two young kids dating? Yup. Hikari Kamiya was only 12 years old. Takeru Ishida was only 11! Yet, there they were, kissing, dating, going to 5th grade "Young Proms"…..really, it was amazing. TK was very brave, brave as they get for a young person like him. Kari was the same way. A match made in heaven. They were at a prom one night…….

*TK's Point of View*

"Wow." I said. I saw Kari coming in. As stunning as 12 year olds get she was, in her silk gown. I bet I looked like a fool in my kid-sized tuxedo. Man, I look dumb in these things! "Let's dance, Takeru!" Kari said, taking my hand. "Okay, Hikari." I replied, and we began to dance….I can still hear the music……….**_Three coins in the fountain_**………..it was Frank Sinatra. Yup. Frankie. Old blue eyes himself. I found myself twirling Kari around and around and around…..

*Kari's Point of View*

What a dance! It's nice, being at a prom with TK. He's so wonderful. I really do love him. He twirled me so much! Then the song ended. While everyone else clapped, we were kissing. We could feel the love. I never thought we would ever fight-but we did…..that night………

*Writer's Point of View*

TK and Kari went outside to look at the stars then……..

*TK's Point of View*

It's so nice looking at the stars with Kari. I love doing it. Especially with Kari. Oh, I dream about that girl. Yes, Hikari Kamiya……yes. "Look!" I shouted, pointing to a shooting star! Kari ooed and aahed. "There's Orion." I said then. And the fight began. "That's Lyra." Kari said. "No, that's Orion!" I said, sitting up. I was getting mad then. "LYRA!" she shouted. "ORION! "LYRA!" "ORION!!!" "LYRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "IT'S ORION, IGNORANT GIRL!" I screamed. Tears filled Kari's eyes and she ran away, sobbing. I put my hands in my head then. I tried to think of what I had done. I saw agony and misjudgement. I looked up………and saw it was Lyra…..

*Writer's Point of View*

After Tai and Mimi started talking, their faces returned to their normal color.

*Mimi's Point of View*

Gosh, I never knew that Tai was so charming! He's funny, brave, suave, sophisticated……perfect! Just like me! Hee hee! Gee, I guess I never really got to know him. I guess I was being a little self-centered! I guess I thought of myself as a "ruler", a princess. But, am I really that?

THE CONTINUATION SOON!


End file.
